1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna structures, and particularly to an open-slot monopole antenna structure for MIMO application.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication devices have multiple antenna elements for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals. These MIMO communication devices usually have a high speed and a good performance for signal transmission.
However, most existing MIMO antenna structure is composed of multiple antenna elements having a same antenna pattern, such as a multiple monopole antenna or a multiple planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA). Due to the antenna pattern and excitation principle of the multiple antenna elements applied in the MIMO antenna structures being the same, strong mutual inductance coupling is produced when the multiple antennas are arranged close to each other, which interferes with electromagnetic signal transmission, reduces an antenna radiation efficiency, and inhibits generation of diverse far field radiation patterns.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.